Wait
by seinooo.kcvii
Summary: ReTi, oneshot for The Sacred and Profane. :D


Summary? I'll give it a try. _What happens when you had a really terrible experience? Do you remember it and get traumatized for life? Reno does something else, though. It's called *insert scientific term here*_. Boo. :D Man, I suck. Lololololol. Oh, yesh, Speedy, it's almost done! I'd probably upload your request along with the (failed) other one. Harharhar. xDD

As usual, I own nothing. 'cept for this bubbling idea. It's frothy. And condensed (?). This should be in _humor_. I hurt my stomach writing this. I know you're probably thinking, "You are a baaad girl, K." Maa, dekita.

**Wait** is for The Sacred and Profane.

* * *

"_I will wait for you…"_

Reno woke up with a start and he was covered in sweat. Was he dreaming? He didn't remember anything. Was it a nightmare, then? Could be. He hurriedly got ready for that day. The cycle of work, home, relax, sleep went on continuously. He was missing something, though. Tifa. Yes, he needed to see her today, find out whether if she was okay or not.

He recollected what happened last week. It was something that he could never forget.

"_I love you," she whispered. That was more than enough. It meant the whole world to him. He was still in her arms and he automatically returned her embrace, savoring the moment._

Everything was fine then.

Until she was involved in an accident.

_Her blood seeped out everywhere and stained her beautiful face. He staggered to her side, gently holding her. "Tifa, babe, open your eyes," he pleaded. She did and gave him a weak smile._

"_I love you, Re. I waited just now and I will wait for you…" Those were her last words before she passed out and the ambulance sirens were getting closer._

He didn't remember what happened afterward, though. He would need to find her. She could be anywhere—lost, cold and terrified.

-- -- --

The phone rang. Yuffie picked it up unwillingly. "Kisaragi speaking," she mumbled and yawned loudly.

"Yo," came the usual greeting.

"You sound okay, Turkey," she said.

"When was I never?" Yuffie shrugged nonchalantly, despite her fully knowing no one would see do that her except for Vincent but he was lying on his stomach.

"Well… Since last week? So what's up?"

"…A surprise. You can call that vampire if you're so afraid to. Heh. See you in Seventh Heaven." Click. Yuffie blinked, now fully awake. He said 'heh'. Was that a good sign? She shrugged and lay down beside Vincent, cherishing the warmth.

"…Who?"

"Reno."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know. He said it's a surprise in Seventh Heaven."

"Nngh. What on Gaia can it be?" Yes, indeed. What _could_ it be?

-- -- --

Cloud dismounted Fenrir. He was back to Seventh Heaven. A place he used to call home, until he found a place for his own and Denzel. A cold draft blew, shielding away Seventh Heaven, the place that had lost its light since one week ago. Everything was still and silent once again and no rolling tin cans, no children about. The atmosphere was bleak and uninviting but yet, Reno had called him, telling him about a _surprise_ there.

Cloud turned the knob and the floor creaked as he stepped in. Everything was dark as the blinds were pulled down and the only source of light was from the doorway, four candles on every corner and one on the counter. The first thing that came to his mind was, '_I knew he is a damn pyromaniac_.'

The whole place seemed clean as ever and he wondered what happened to the Turk, cleaning it up. His gaze met a petite female with two darting dark eyes. "Yuffie?" he called.

"Oh, you're called too, huh?"

"_Called too_? Reno, he—"

"Yup. Apparently that dude has something to show to us. Vincent's tired of waiting so he went up looking for him." Yuffie pointed to the stairs. Cloud stepped in further and the door shut behind him by itself, making the two feel fidgety as they glanced at it. Vincent appeared startlingly and hurriedly went down the stairs. He twisted the knob and yanked the door but it wouldn't even open. Reno had installed an automatic lock device on the door.

"Vincent, what—" Yuffie was cut off.

"We _need_ to leave immediately."

Sensing something was amiss, "Goddamn, I left my sword outside," Cloud muttered.

-- -- --

"You don't have to wait, Teef. They're here. _I'm_ here."

Reno caressed her cheek lovingly. "Smile. You look beautiful." Tifa said nothing. She was dressed in her wedding gown and she looked straight, unblinking and her hands were clasped together on her lap.

Still she said nothing. "I know it's kinda like a curse for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, but not even a curse can break us, right?"

Reno grinned, taking her in his arms. "Let's go, babe."

-- -- --

Thud.

A heavy footstep drummed down a tread. And another. And until Reno's legs were seen. Vincent clicked his tongue in annoyance and looked around for an _exit_. Cloud and Yuffie simply stared at Reno's slowly descending form. Their faces turned to pure shock as they saw what Reno had got in his hands. A deathly pale figure of _Tifa Lockhart_, carried bridal style, in her immaculately white wedding dress. The same one Cloud was sure she should be wearing on her wedding…which never came. Yuffie let out a gasp and Vincent was glaring at Reno, obviously thinking, "_That moron_."

A small flashback jogged in Cloud's mind. He was called from Healin Lodge that the corpse of Tifa Lockhart which was frozen was found missing. There were no traces of the criminal.

Reno carefully made Tifa sat on an armchair, clearly making her look regal in that dimly lit area. Her eyes were glazed and empty and her rose tinted lips were still but somehow looked _smiling_ in an eerie way from the three's point of view. Reno's lips turned up to a smirk when he saw the three. "Yo, y'all. Have a seat."

Yuffie, obviously surprised, no—shocked, lowered herself to one of the chairs but Cloud grabbed it away and claimed it, leaving her landing hard on her butt. She growled at Cloud. Vincent remained standing in alert.

"Found her, yo. She said she's waitin'." Cloud muttered a 'bastard' under his breath, loud enough for only him to hear. Nobody dared to speak to Reno as he brushed away a strand of hair on Tifa's face. Cloud cleared his throat.

"Reno. She's dead." Lifting his head, Reno gave a ghostly grin at the three of them. He ignored that statement and went behind the counter to prepare something for the guests.

"Tea for y'all. Tifa taught me this. Ain't that right, babe?" What could she say? Nothing at all. Yuffie counted the cups he took out. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Huh?_

"We have two more guests an' I'm guessin' Cloud knows those two. Right, _Tifa_?"

"Reno, are you drunk in any way?" Cloud pressed. He was apparently pissed off at Reno. _Can't he see she's…lifeless?!_ Reno frowned at him.

"Tut, tut. Cloud, you know better than to interrupt Tifa talking." Cloud and Yuffie shuddered. They had come to a consensus that… _He's totally lost it._

Vincent was about to tell him off when a chill suddenly ran down his spine. He glanced around, seeing nothing else. Yuffie was walking nearer to the couple in angry stomps.

"Hey, Reno! You of all people should know better than anyone that she's no longer with us. Gawd, you are pathetic to watch. Tifa is _dead_." She pushed Tifa's head and it simply tilted awkwardly to a side. Now, she looked freakier than before.

"What are you talking about? She's not dead," Reno stated, still making the tea.

_Okay, that's it_. Cloud stood up and marched to Reno, yanking him by the collar. "Wake…up," he hissed. He had trusted him with her. He had expected him to calmly accept her death. He came here and what did he find? A psychotic Reno who had blocked all the fact of Tifa's death from his memories. _Fuck that. He's now mentally retarded_.

"Yo, Cloud. You need to behave. Your two best friends 're comin'." Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"You told Barret and Cid about this?" Vincent crossed his arms.

"No, I told someone else. Those two were always too busy, anyways." Cloud glanced at Yuffie and Vincent. They both shrugged. The flames suddenly flickered but they didn't die out, though. Cloud let him go and circled Tifa. She was indeed beautiful and—_smiling_? _Was it me or did her smile just got broader?_ Yuffie was repositioning her head back and without warning, two cold hands grabbed both Cloud's and Yuffie's arms, making them both gasp.

"What was that?!" Yuffie yelped as she tugged her hand away. Cloud had to pry Tifa's fingers carefully off. That was uncalled for. He gazed at her. Her smile showed the faintest hint of gleaming white teeth. _What the fuck_, he thought.

"Here, yo. Teef told me the recipe." Thump.

The thump could be heard from the door behind Vincent. All of them turned their heads to the door.

"Well, whaddya know. Must be Aerith and Zack. Move it, Vincent." Reno pushed him out of the way and unlocked the door. There stood a waterlogged Aerith and a translucent Zack, both smiling. Yuffie let out a shriek while Cloud and Vincent stared at them in horror.

Unfortunately, no one heard her. The door shut once again, never letting out the guests that came in.

The wedding continued.

Reno never knew what Tifa actually meant when she said she would wait for him.

"_I will wait for you in the Lifestream…"_ was what she never got to say. And she brought her friends, too.


End file.
